This invention relates generally to telescoping, rod-type antennas, and more particularly a device for enabling such an antenna, mounted to a portable radio set or the like, to connect with an external coaxial BNC-type connector.
Portable radio sets are generally provided with a telescoping antenna which is both retractable into the radio case or housing and extendable therefrom. It is often desirable to electrically connect the radio input which normally receives signals from this antenna to another, external antenna or to an external connector from a test apparatus.
Such electrical connection may be provided independently of the antenna itself, by mounting a suitable jack or other connector to the radio housing and providing suitable leads from this jack or other connector to the desired input of the radio in common with the inputs thereto from the antenna. However, when a telescoping antenna is utilized, it is necessary to first fully retract the telescoping antenna before utilizing such an auxiliary jack, to prevent interference from signals which would otherwise be picked up by the extended antenna.
Advantageously, the present invention provides such an auxiliary jack as a part of the antenna itself, eliminating the extra expense of providing such an auxiliary jack or other connector, the mounting thereof to the radio housing or casing and the interconnection of leads therefrom to the radio inputs. Moreover, the invention provides such a connector which is adapted to accept an external cable or other connection only when the antenna is in the fully retracted position, thus automatically eliminating any problem of interference from the antenna itself.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for connecting a telescoping antenna of a radio set to an external BNC-type coaxial cable connector.
In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the free outer end of the telescoping antenna and an antenna mount base together form a BNC-type coaxial female connector or receptacle.